Not So Much Of A Brotherly Bond
by OlaMishaMigoss
Summary: Cas is the one who is more popular than Dean. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Cas," Jo called across the cafeteria with a wide grin.

Dean ducked his head, "Jo, stop," he said as Cas looked back, trying to figure out who had called him.

Jo turned towards Dean and smiled, "Why don't you just tell him?" She asked as she plucked a fry from Deans tray and ate it.

"Well first of all, he's the most popular guy in school, and I'm the least. And second of all, he's probably not gay, I mean he has a girlfriend," Dean said as he looked over at Cas who was talking to Bella, his girlfriend.

"Oh come on, he's probably only dating her so people don't think he's gay," Jo said as she took another fry off of Deans tray.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Dude, look at him, he's obviously not gay. He spends half of his time with his tongue shoved down Bella's throat."

Jo shrugged, "Maybe he's bi."

"Just give it up Jo, it's obviously never going to happen," Dean mumbled.

"Well, aren't you a little ray of sunshine?" Jo asked.

"No, I'm a little ray face the fucking truth," Dean said.

"Do you speak to your father with that mouth?" Jo asked with a small laugh.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, "At least once a week," he said.

Jo grinned and playfully punched Dean in the arm, "Look who's coming over," Jo said pointing to Cas and his friend, Gabe, who was approaching them.

Jo quickly fixed her hair and Dean looked down at his tray. "Hey Jo, umm, I was wondering if you would, you know, go out with me," Gabe said awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Jo grinned, "We've been hanging out for four weeks and you just now decide to ask me?" She asked with a wide smile.

Gabe looked at Jo and smiled, "Yes, is that bad?" He asked jokingly.

"Not at all, and I think I'm going to have to say yes," Jo said.

Cas saw that Dean had his head buried in his arms and decided to reach over and grab a fry. Before his hand touched one Dean grabbed him by the wrist and looked up.

"Ow," Cas said pulling away and shaking his wrists, "Sheesh, I just wanted one."

Dean looked at his own hands, "You could have just asked," he mumbled.

"Well, can I have one?" Cas asked.

Dean slid his tray over to Cas. "Here," he mumbled.

Cas sat down, Gabe and Jo were now engaged in a conversation.

Cas plucked a fry from the tray and chewed it slowly, "What's got you in such a bad mood?" He asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Mind your own business," he mumbled.

Cas leaned against the wall and put his feet up on the chair that separated him and Dean.

"Is it Gabe asking Jo out?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed, "Ya, that's it," he said sarcastically.

The bell rang and Dean got up and grabbed his tray. Gabe and Cas went back to their own table and Jo followed Dean to the trash cans.

"Why do you get so mad when you see Cas?" She asked.

Dean threw his trash away, "Because I get frustrated," he said.

Jo smiled, "Well I got to go, see you at the lockers," She said as she placed a quick, friendly, kiss on Deans cheek.

Dean rolled his eyes and wiped his cheek, "Gross," he said jokingly.

Jo laughed, "Ya, ok gay boy," she said as she walked off to her English class.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Jo leaned against the locker next to Deans, "Sup, bitch," she said with a small laugh.

Dean smiled, than frowned when he saw Cas walking over. He started shuffling things around in his locker.

"Hey Jo, sorry, but Gabe is sick with the flu and wanted me to tell you that he couldn't come over today," Cas said, noticing Dean was moving the same stuff over and over again in his locker. "What's his problem?" He whispered to Jo.

Jo smiled and held up a her index finger, telling him that she would tell him soon.

"Bye Dean, I gotta go home, mom wants me to babysit," she said as she walked behind a corner, pulling Cas behind her. "Ok, promise you'll keep this to yourself?" She asked.

Cas nodded.

Jo grinned, "Dean has the hots for you, he gets frustrated when ever he sees you, you should play with him a little, like make him really angry or something," She said peering around the corner at Dean who was still at his locker.

Cas smiled, "Really?" He asked.

Jo smiled and pushed him so Dean could see him, "Now go, bye," she said waving.

Cas walked up to Dean and smiled. He cleared his throat. "Hey Dean," he said as he leaned against his locker, closing it.

Dean silently cursed and rolled his eyes. "Excuse me," he mumbled.

Cas move out of his way and stretched, purposely showing his V shape on his lower stomach.

Dean caught himself staring, he shook his head and looked away.

Cas laughed, "Jo told me," he said.

Dean clenched his fist, "Told you?" He asked even though he knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, she told me about who you like," Cas said with a smile.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ok, now can you leave me alone?" He asked.

"No," Cas said.

Dean closed his locker and started walking towards the exit, followed by Cas.

The school was practically empty by now because everyone usually left right when the bell rang.

"Come on Dean, don't be a party killer," Cas said as Dean turned a corner that led him to his neighbor hood.

Dean stopped and turned around so suddenly that Cas ran into him. "Did Jo tell you to annoy me?" Dean asked.

Cas took a few steps back, "Yes," he said with a wide grin.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Well fuck off, it's not funny," he said.

"I think it's hilarious," Cas said.

Dean clinched his fists, "Well it's not to me."

Cas grinned, "You need to loosen up some," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes and continued walking towards his house.

Cas smiled and decided to leave him alone. For that day.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean was grateful when he saw that Cas wasn't at school yet. He quickly put stuff in his locker and was about to go to his first bell but Jo stopped him.

"So?" She asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, he does that a lot, "Why the fuck would you tell him?!" He yelled.

"Well, sourpuss, I highly doubt he cares if he had a grin on his face when I told him," Jo said.

Just then Cas walked over to them, with girls practically swarming over him.

Jo raised an eyebrow. One girl was holding Cas' books and another his coffee. "I want to hold his coffee," one girl yelled. The one holding the coffee elbowed her in the stomach.

Cas rolled his eyes and took his stuff from the girls. "You guys can go now," he mumbled.

Most of the girls frowned and all of them walked away.

"Why are all of them all over you?" Jo asked.

"Because I broke up with Bella," Cas said.

Deans heart did a little flip, "Why?" He asked.

Cas smiled and shrugged, "I just don't like her anymore," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Bye Jo," he said as he walked to his English class.

"What's the real reason?" Jo asked with a smirk.

Cas grinned, "Don't tell because I want to tell myself but I plan on asking Dean out," Cas said.

Jo bounced excitably "OMG that's great! You guys make the cutest couple!" She said hugging Cas.

Cas smiled and rolled his eyes, "Ya, ya, now let go," he said with a small laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you have that grin on your face?" Dean asked Jo.

"No reason," she said as she bounced her foot up and down and tapped her fingers against the table.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What, do you have a date with Gabe later?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"No, he still has the flu," Jo said with a frown.

"Than what is it?" Dean begged.

Jo grinned, "You'll find out soon enough," she said.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Hey, Dean!" Cas called running behind Dean on his walk home.

Dean sighed and turned around, "Yes?" He asked.

Cas smiled, he ran his hand through his own hair nervously. "Well, umm, will you go out with me?" He asked.

Dean frowned, "Why?" He asked.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Are you really that clueless?" He asked.

Dean glared at him.

"Because I like you," Cas said.

Dean smiled. "Is that why you broke up with Bella?" He asked.

Cas rolled his eyes again, "Ya, now answer my question.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean and Cas had been going out for about a month now. No one knew about it. Dean said goodbye to Cas with a small kiss. Cas started to walk to his house and Dean to his own.

"Dad?" Dean called out as he closed the door.

"Yes?" His dad asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Just seeing if you're here, why is the house so clean?" Dean asked.

John smiled, "Because Maria is coming over," he said, "And today she's bringing her son."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can I stay in my room?" He asked.

His dad shook his head, "No, I want you and Sam to meet her son." His dad said. "Now go get ready, she should be here soon," he added pushing Dean upstairs.

Dean rolled his eyes and dressed into a button down shirt and slacks that his dad laid out for him, he left the top two buttons undone and walked back downstairs.

"Hey Sam," he said ruffling Sam's long hair.

Sam rolled his eyes and fixed it, "Hi," he said.

The doorbell rang and Sam raced to get it, letting Maria inside. "Hello Sam, Dean," she said with a wide smile. "Where's John?"

"He's in the kitchen, where's your son?" Sam asked.

Maria laughed, "He should be here soon, he had to do something in the car," she said as he walked into the kitchen. Dean followed and Sam waited by the door to greet her son when he decided to come in.

A few moments later Sam was strolling into the kitchen talking to someone. Dean had his back turned but when he heard Maria's son talked his heart stopped.

He turned around, "Cas?" He asked.

Cas froze, "Dean?" Cas asked, his heart pounding.

John smiled, "You two know each other?" He asked.

Dean and Cas nodded at the same time.

"Well, take your seats," he said pointing to the table.

They all did as told and the only seat left for Dean was next to Cas. He bit his lip and sat down.

They were about halfway into eating dinner when John decided to tear away from his conversation with Maria, "Are you ok Dean?" He asked.

Dean nodded and looked down at his plate, "Ya I'm fine," he lied. John had asked Maria to marry him and she said yes. Cas and Dean were going to be brothers soon.

His dad nodded, believing Deans lie.

Cas grabbed Deans hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Dean smiled.

When they were all done with their dinner Dean and Cas had offered to clean the dishes while Maria, John, and Sam watched a movie.

Cas bit his lip when Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "I don't think you understand, we're going to be brothers," Dean said as he rested his forehead against Cas'.

Cas frowned, "I know, but we aren't blood related," he said as he pulled away and scrubbed a dish.

"So, it's still weird. I mean, we'll be living in the same household," Dean said.

Cas grinned, "Like a married couple," he said.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, "Cas, I'm serious," he said.

"Don't worry Dean, everything's going to be ok," he said placing a kiss on Deans cheek.

Dean put the last plate in the dishwasher. "What if they find out?" He asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Cas said as he dried his hands on his shirt.

Dean smiled and nodded. He placed a quick kiss on Cas' lips and they both walked out of the kitchen.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

John and Maria finally got married and Dean helped Cas bring his last box into Cas' new room.

Cas smiled, "This isn't so bad," he said as he looked around the room.

Dean shrugged as he placed the box on the ground and sat on Cas' bed.

"Did Sam leave with John and Maria?" Dean asked.

Cas grinned and nodded.

Dean got up and walked over to Cas. He placed his hand around Cas' waist and pulled him close. He gently sucked Cas' neck and pulled him to the bed.

They decided to just cuddle. Cas placed his head on Deans bare chest. Dean smiled and ran his hand through Cas' hair. "Maybe this would actually be better than before," he said.

"How?" Cas asked as he flicked the tv on.

Dean shrugged, "We get to be together more," he said.

"And that's not a good thing, I have to resist the urge to kiss you in front of our parents," Cas laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes, "It won't be that hard."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean couldn't have been more wrong. This was one of the hardest things he probably ever had to do. John and Maria decided they wanted to go on a family vacation in Florida and Sam begged to stay with Bobby because he didn't want to go.

Dean walked into the hotel room and frowned, there was only one bed. "Dad, where are me and Cas going to sleep?" He asked.

"You two are going to share the pullout couch," he said pointing to the leather couch.

Dean grinned and turned towards Cas, their parents weren't paying attention.

Cas frowned, "Dean, we can't show any affection with them in the same room," Cas said.

Dean frowned, he hadn't thought about that. He was about to give Cas a kiss but his dad walked in the room.

"Alright boys, get changed into your bathing suits, we're going to the beach," he said with a wide grin, clapping his hands together.

Dean nodded and went in the bathroom to get changed first.

The beach was only a couple of minutes away and Dean brought his surfboard while John let Cas borrow his.

Dean smiled as he waded into the water. "Do you know how to surf?" He asked Cas, looking back to the beach to see what his parents were doing. They weren't there, they probably went to go get something to eat at one of the diners.

Cas shook his head, "No, it seems hard," he said.

Dean smiled and pulled him close, placing a long kiss on his lips, getting a look of distaste from someone passing by.

"Dean, our parents are over there," he said looking onto the beach.

"No they aren't, they went to go get something to eat," he said as he ran his hand up Cas' chest.

Cas smiled, "Well, in that case," he said as he kissed Dean, biting his lip.

Dean smiled and bit Cas' lip back. They eventually pulled away with grins plastered across their faces.

"Come on," Dean said as he pulled Cas farther into the ocean.

Dean laid down on his board and Cas did the same to his own.

Cas followed Deans lead the whole time. When Dean saw a wave approaching he got ready to stand up. Cas did the same.

Dean got to his feet and lasted for about fifteen seconds on the wave, Cas only lasted for about two.

Dean smiled as he swam over to Cas. "I don't like surfing," Cas said.

Dean laughed. "It's not that bad," he said.

"That's an opinion," Cas mumbled.

"Fine, let's go put our boards up," he said as he started swimming to the shore, followed by Cas.

They put the boards down and sat down on the hot sand. Dean took a sip of water and then passed the bottle to Cas.

Cas took a sip and than put the bottle down.

"They won't be back for a while," Dean said scooting closer to Cas with a grin on his face.

Cas shook his head and pulled away, "Dean, we haven't been taking enough precautions," he said.

Dean frowned, "Fine," he said as he placed a quick kiss on Cas' cheek and pulled away.

"Let's go back into the water," Dean said pulling Cas to his feet.

Cas nodded and followed Dean into the water.

Dean frowned when they were halfway in the water, "Why are you so quiet?" He asked Cas.

Cas sighed, "Because this sucks. I mean your shirtless and I can't do anything because our parents could see," Cas said as he looked back to the sand.

Dean smiled, "It's not that bad," he said placing a hand on Cas' bare torso.

Cas pulled away when he saw their parents come wadding into the water. "Hi boys," Maria said, followed by John who stepped on something and was now cursing.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Hi," he and Cas said at the same time.

"What have you boys been up to?" She asked.

Dean shrugged, "We were going to surf but Cas sucks at it," he said with a smile.

Cas pushed him playfully, "Hey, I'm not that bad," he said as Dean stumbled back.

Maria smiled, happy to see both of them got along well.

John had stopped cursing.

"Later on we're planning to go to a restaurant on a date, we'll leave you some money to look around," Maria said.

Dean grinned and nodded.

John gave him a warning look, "No, leaving each other," he said.

"Wasn't planning on it," Dean said.

Cas kicked him, luckily their parents didn't see.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean smiled as he pulled Cas closer to him. "It feels good not having to worry about them," he said.

Cas smiled and nodded, he scooted closer to Dean on the pullout couch. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

Dean shrugged, "I don't know, maybe go shopping," he said as he pulled Cas on top of him.

Cas smiled and kissed him. Dean rubbed his hips against Cas'. Cas let out a small groan at the touch. Dean smiled. He inched his hands down Cas' bare torso, stopping at his button on his jeans.

Cas let out a deep breath then nodded.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded again and Dean unbuttoned Cas' jeans. He slid his hand under the elastic band that held his briefs up. He gently grabbed Cas' cock and started moving his hand up and down.

Cas groaned. Dean bucked his hips up. He started moving his hand faster. Cas groaned again, "Dean, I'm gonna," he didn't finish.

Cas unbuttoned Deans jeans and quickly did the same. Not starting off slow.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned.

They both let out a loud groan as they came. Cas pulled his hand out of Deans pants and breathed heavily, resting his head on Deans.

Dean pulled his hand out of Cas' pants and grabbed his shirt off the ground, wiping their hands off.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean. Dean slid his tongue into Cas' mouth.

Eventually they pulled away and Cas climbed off of Dean. "Just a few minutes before we go," he said as he curled up close to Dean and placed his head on his chest.

It had gotten dark outside by the time they decided to go. It was only seven so most of the stores were still open.

They went into a store near the beach and looked at some of the stuff they had. "Dean, can we get a hermit crab, pleaseee," Cas begged.

Dean smiled, "You know I can't say no to you," he said as he quickly kissed Cas on the cheek.

Cas smiled and they got a store clerk to open up the large cage and let Cas pick any two. Cas picked two small ones. One had a yellow spongebob shell and the other had a Patrick one.

Dean laughed. "Really, spongebob?" He asked.

Cas smiled and nodded. "There's nothing wrong with Spongebob," he said.

The clerk rang them up at the checkout and put their hermit crab food and extra shells into a bag.

They left that store and decided they were hungry. "What are you in the mood for?" Dean asked.

"I don't care," Cas said happily, looking at the hermit crabs in their cage.

Dean decided on a famous pizza place that was nearby. It wasn't to filled up due to the time.

They walked in and waited for a waiter.

"Hello, table for two?" She asked.

Dean nodded and she led them to a small table by a window. "Your server will be right out," she said with a smile as she walked away.

Dean took a look on the menu. "What type of pizza do you want?" He asked Cas.

Cas looked at the menu for a while before answering, "The Hawaiian I guess," he said.

Dean nodded and their server walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Katy and I'll be your server for today. Can I start you off with a drink or an appetizer?" She asked.

Dean looked at Cas, "Do you want an appetizer?" He asked.

Cas shook his head and told her he would get water.

Dean got a coke.

Cas smiled as he looked around. Their waiter soon came back with their drinks.

"So, are you guys here to see the fireworks tonight?" She asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Fireworks?" He asked.

Katy nodded, "Ya, once every year they have fireworks out on the beach," she said pointing out the window. "They're really neat and I think you guys will love them," she added with a smile.

Dean grinned, "I think we'll have to check them out, what time?" He asked.

"Around nine." Katy said.

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

Katy smiled, "Now, what would you guys like to order?" She asked.

Dean told her what they wanted and soon she came out with a medium Hawaiian pizza. Cas and Dean both ate their pizza.

When they were done they decided to go to one more shop before checking out the fireworks.

"You should get these," Cas said with a laugh as he held up leather skinny jeans.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Oh come on, you'll look sexy in them," he said laughing. He was being serious though.

Dean rolled his eyes. "But they're leather and skinny," he said.

"Go try them on," Cas said handing them to Dean.

Dean sighed and did as told. When he came out of the dressing room Cas' mouth dropped.

"Oh my god," he said staring at Deans ass.

Dean blushed. "They're uncomfortable," he complained.

Cas walked up to him. "You have to get these," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Please," Cas begged, squeezing Deans ass.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes again. "Fine," he said.

Cas grinned as Dean walked back to the dressing room to change back to his other jeans, Cas slapping his ass on the way.

Dean soon returned with his old jeans on. "Now you have to buy something I pick out," Dean said.

Cas nodded, "It's only fair," he said.

They walked out of the dressing room area and back into the main part of the store.

Dean started going through a rack of clothes. "Hmm," he said picking a sweater out and holding it up to Cas.

Cas frowned. "I don't do sweaters," he said.

"You do now," Dean said with a small laugh.

Cas eyed the blue and black striped sweater.

"Come on, go try it on," he said.

Cas rolled his eyes and took the sweater.

He walked to the dressing room, followed by Dean.

Cas walked out of the room and Dean smiled.

"You're definitely getting that sweater," he said running his hands up and down Cas' torso.

Cas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I'm getting the jeans, so you're getting the shirt," Dean said

Cas sighed and shuffled to the dressing room. Moments later he appeared in his old white shirt.

Dean smiled and looked at his watch. "Come on, let's go," he said.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas laid his head down on Deans chest, looking at the fireworks in the sky.

Dean smiled and ran his hand through Cas' hair. He frowned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Damn Cas, I don't remember you having such a strong grip," he said.

Cas frowned, "What?" He asked as he looked up.

He instantly jumped away when he saw John hovering over them with a confused look on his face.

"What are you boys doing?" He asked.

Dean quickly tried to think of a lie. He wasn't going to tell his dad they were cuddling. "I though you went out to dinner," Dean said, trying his best to sound innocent.

"Ya, we did, three hours ago," he said.

Dean nodded, "Cas wasn't feeling well and I really wanted to see the fireworks, he has a headache and a stomach ache," Dean said earning a glare from Cas who wasn't good at acting.

John frowned, "Would you like me to take you home?" He asked Cas.

Cas shook his head, "No, I think I'm fine now, just a little tired or something," he said.

John nodded as Maria found John. She was holding two beach chairs.

"Hi boys," she said with a smile.

They nodded.

Maria fixed the chairs and sat next to them. Dean rolled his eyes. "Dad, I think I'm going to go home now, I'm tired," Dean said.

John nodded, "Ok," he said.

Dean grabbed their bags and headed to his car, followed by Cas.

Cas opened the door and was about to slide in but Dean stopped him.

"You aren't getting in my car with all that sand on you," he said.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Than what am I supposed to do?" He asked.

Dean rummaged through the bags, "Here, change into these for the car ride," Dean said tossing him his leather jeans.

Cas rolled his eyes again, he knew he wasn't going to get his way. He walked into the nearest cafe and quickly got changed in the bathroom.

When he came out Dean was leaning against the car, looking at the fireworks. "Ok, let's go," Cas mumbled angrily.

Dean smiled. "Those jeans hug your ass better than mine," he said.

Cas couldn't help but smile. He rolled his eyes and got in the Impala.

Moments later they were at the hotel. He opened the door and walked inside, followed by Cas.

"You know, we still have some time," he said with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed Cas' ass.

Cas smiled, but then frowned. "They could come home any second," he said.

Dean sighed and settled for a kiss. He stripped down to what he would normally wear to sleep, his boxers, but put on a white T-shirt for the sake of his parents.

He climbed on to the pull out couch and soon Cas did too. He yelped when Dean pulled him closer, so they were now spooning. "Dean," Cas complained.

"Just until they get here," he said burying his nose in Cas' hair. But they both fell asleep.

John grinned when both the boys woke up, Deans arm still around Cas' waist and his nose in his hair. "You boys sure are cuddly," he said.

Dean shot up straight, "Wha, wait," he said.

John laughed, "Missing Jo are you?" He asked.

Dean was relived that he thought he was still dating Jo. A long time ago Jo was over at Deans house and they fell asleep watching a movie and Dean figured the easiest way to explain him cuddling her was to tell him they were dating; when Dean just moved a lot in his sleep.

Dean nodded. He noticed Maria wasn't in the room, "Where's Maria?" He asked.

"She wanted to go shopping," John said.

Dean nodded. Cas yawned and sat up, rubbing his blue eyes which Dean thought was adorable.

"Feeling better?" John asked.

Cas nodded and got up. He shuffled into the bathroom and turned the shower on, he always took showers when he woke up.

"What do you plan to do today?" John asked.

Dean shrugged, "Maybe go to the beach, what about you?" He asked.

"Me and Maria were planning to see a movie," he said.

Dean scrunched his nose, "See a movie on vacation?" He asked.

John nodded, "Ya, you guys can do what ever you want though, we're probably going to be out all day so we'll give you money," John said.

Dean tried to hide his grin when his dad said out all day, "Ok," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they all split up John wanted to do something as a family. He decided to play a game that's like charades but instead you're on teams and you have to act something out with your teammate.

John and Maria went first and Dean and Cas easily guessed what they were. Maria was a flower and John was a gardener.

Dean smiled as he leaned over and whispered to Cas what they were. Cas nodded and got up, followed by Dean.

Dean stood behind Cas and grabbed his arms. He started making swimming motions with his arms and he kept his crotch right on Cas' ass, causing him to blush in both places.

He tried to hide his erection as Dean continued to make out swimming motions.

Maria and John were giggling, not suspecting anything. After a minute they didn't guess and Cas pulled away from Dean quickly. "You boys get to go again since we didn't guess," John said.

Cas nodded, "Hold on, I have to talk to Dean about this one," he said pulling Dean into the kitchen. Luckily their parents couldn't see into the kitchen. Cas hit Dean.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"You know exactly what that was for," Cas hissed.

Dean shrugged, "Ok, I'm sorry, sheesh, but what are we going to be?" He asked.

Cas grinned, "You're going to be the bull, and I'm going to be the bull rider," he said with an evil smirk on his face.

Deans eyes widened, "What, no," he said.

"Yes," Cas said, "And you don't have to get on all fours," he said as he pulled Dean out of the kitchen.

"Ok we're ready," Cas said with an innocent smile on his face.

Cas climbed on Deans back and Dean started acting like a bull, trying to not think about Cas.

Cas rubbed his erection against Deans back, which made Dean get an erection. He tried his best to hide it, and succeeded.

John and Maria were laughing at how silly Dean and Cas looked.

Eventually Maria shouted, "Bull and bull rider."

Cas nodded and hopped off Dean. Dean looked mad.

They played one more round than Maria and John decided to go see the movie. When they left Dean glared as Cas, "I can't believe you," he said.

Cas grinned, "You know you liked it," Cas said as he inched closer to Dean.

"Yes, but seriously, in front of them?" He asked.

Cas smiled, "They didn't suspect anything," he said as he leaned Dean against the bed.

Dean grinned, "God I love it when you take charge," he said rubbing his hands up an down Cas' chest.

"Dean, I-I want to," he said.

Dean frowned, "Want to?" He asked.

"I want to have sex," Cas said.

Deans face became serious, "Oh, well, we don't really have the right stuff," he said awkwardly clearing his throat.

Cas shuffled over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms.

Dean grinned, "You sly dog," he said as Cas walked over to him with the objects in hand.

Cas smiled. They both undressed each other. Cas sat on the bed with his legs spread.

Dean took a deep breath and slathered some lube on his index finger. "If it hurts just tell me to stop," Dean said as he rubbed his finger in Cas' hole.

Cas nodded.

Dean added one more finger till he had three steadily going in and out.

Cas groaned.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, taking his three fingers out.

Cas nodded.

Dean slid a condom on and lathered his cock in lube. He slid it in Cas slowly. Cas yelped.

"If you need me to stop tell me," Dean said.

Cas shook his head, "No, keep going," he said.

Dean did as told and started moving in and out getting faster as they went along.

"Dean," he groaned.

Dean smiled and grabbed Cas' cock, moving his hand up and down.

Cas groaned again and grabbed Deans shoulders. Dean and Cas both groaned through their orgasm. Dean slowly peeled himself out of Cas. Cas smiled as he breathed heavily. Dean peeled the condom off and threw it in the trash. He climbed next to Cas on the bed and brought him into a hug.

Cas snuggled, with his head on Deans chest. Dean brought the covers over them and flipped the tv on. "We're definitely doing that again," Cas said.

Dean chuckled and nodded. He kissed the top of Cas' head, "What do you want to do later?" He asked.

Cas shrugged, "I kind of like laying here with you," he said as he climbed on Dean and kissed him.

Dean grinned as he laid his hands on Cas' back. "I would love that, but today's our second to the last day and our parents are going to want to do something together tomorrow," he said.

Cas shrugged, "Ok," he said as he maneuvered his lips down to Deans neck.

Dean smiled as he bucked his hips against Cas'.

Cas sucked on Deans neck before decided to pull away and kiss his lips again.

Dean got up when he decided they were done cuddling. "What do you want to do today? Go to the beach?" He asked.

"Sure," Cas said as he got up and rummaged through his bag. They quickly dressed into their swim trunks. They slid their shirts on and left.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean and Cas entered the hotel room laughing. They stopped when they saw Johns face. "Boys," he said trying to stay calm, "Why the hell is there a condom in the trash can?" He asked.

Deans eyes widened. "What?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You two are the only ones in this room besides me and Maria and I know we didn't use a condom," John yelled.

Dean flinched, than he remembered about their maid being young and decided to throw her under the bus if it would get him and Cas out of trouble. "What about the maid? Me and Cas were out all day and I have a girlfriend who's in West Virginia," Dean said.

John seemed to calm down some, believing his lie. "I'll have a talk with the manager," he said.

Dean and Cas took a deep breath that their father didn't recognize. "Well, I have to go, me and Maria wanted to go to dinner," he said as he left.

Dean took another deep breath. "Shit, we need to be more careful," he said.

Cas nodded in agreement.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

The last day of their vacation John wanted to go fishing. Cas groaned as the boat rocked back and forth. "I don't feel well," he mumbled.

Dean wanted to hug him but he couldn't because John and Maria were there.

"It's ok sweetie, soon those pills will kick in," she said with a smile.

Cas nodded and sat down on the floor of the boat. Dean sat down across from him and reached in his back pocket for playing cards. "Go fish?" He asked.

Cas shrugged and was thankful that the boat was fairly big. Usually for him the smaller the boat the more sick he got.

Dean handed Cas seven cards and then himself seven. They went back and forth until they ran out of cards. Dean frowned when he saw he lost.

Cas managed a smile.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" Maria asked, walking from the front of the boat to the back.

Cas nodded, "Ya, a little," he said.

"Come on, let's fish," she said helping Dean and Cas to their feet.

They walked to the front of the boat where there were three fishing rods. John smiled as he reeled in a small fish. He put it in an icebox and handed Cas and Maria a rod. "Dean you can try next," he said.

Dean nodded and laughed when he saw Cas struggle. "Here, like this," he said placing his arms around Cas' and helping him.

"Dean, get off," he said shaking Dean from him.

Dean held his hands up in surrender, "Sheesh, just trying to help," he said leaning against the side of the boat.

Cas rolled his eyes and glared at him, earning a laugh from John and Maria.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Cas, and Sam walked in their house. "It feels good to be home," Dean said with a smile.

Sam shrugged, "How was Florida?" He asked.

Dean grinned, "It was fun, why didn't you want to come?" He asked as he ruffled Sam's hair.

"Because I would have to hang out with all of you," he said as he wrinkled his nose.

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. "Love you too Sam," he said sarcastically.

Sam smiled and raced off to his room. Cas looked at his two hermit crabs. He and Dean went upstairs to put their stuff away.

Dean jumped when he felt hands wrap around his stomach, it was Cas.

"God Cas, don't scare me like that," he said as he placed his folded shirt in his dresser.

Cas smiled and placed his head against Dean shoulder. "Cas, our parents are two doors down," Dean said.

Cas rolled his eyes and kissed Dean then pulled away.

"Fine than, it's late anyways and we have school tomorrow," Cas said as he started to leave Deans room.

"Love you," Dean called.

Cas smiled, "Love you too."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Jo grinned as she walked up to Dean, "Hey, how was your spring break?" She asked.

Dean grinned at the memories, "Well, we went to Florida," he paused, "and I lost my virginity," he added quieter.

Jo's mouth dropped, "Oh my god, details," she said.

"I'm not going to give you details about me losing my virginity," Dean said with a small laugh.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Well, with who?" She asked.

Dean grinned, "You know exactly who," he said.

"No, I don't," she said.

Dean then remembered that Jo didn't know they were still dating or that Cas' mom was married to John because she was gone for three months in Rome to visit her family that lived there.

"Oh right, you don't know," he said with a smile.

"Come on Dean, tell me," she said poking his ribs.

Dean grinned and pushed her hands away, "Well, if you must know, it's Cas," he said.

Jo's mouth dropped again. "Oh my god. Why won't you give me the details?" She asked.

"Because it's weird," he said.

Jo shrugged, "Fine, so did your dad say you could bring a 'friend' to Florida?" She asked.

Dean bit his lip, "Well actually, while you were gone forever, Cas' mom and my dad kind of got married," he said.

Jo's mouth dropped for a third time. "How much did I miss?" She asked.

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. "Not that much," he said.

Jo smiled. "You're lucky I have to go, expect questions tomorrow," she said.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Go wake up Dean and Cas so they aren't late for school," John told Sam.

Sam nodded and raced upstairs. He knocked on Cas' door first and when he didn't get an answer he just walked in. "Cas wake," he paused. Dean was laying next to Cas with their foreheads together and their arms wrapped around each other.

"What the hell?" He asked himself.

He walked over to Cas and shook him to wake him up.

"What's taking you so long?" John asked as he walked into Cas' room.

Cas sat up and rubbed his eyes. Dean, unaware of his surroundings, groaned and pulled Cas closer to him.

Cas quickly pulled away causing Dean to sit up.

"What the hell boys?" John asked.

Dean could feel Cas shaking next to him. He took a deep breath and sat up, not knowing how to answer.

"Dean fucking answer me," John yelled.

Dean flinched and Cas had his head in his hands. "Well, umm, we're kind of, a couple," he said quietly.

Johns face was now red. "That's fucking sick! Was that condom yours?!" He yelled.

Cas was now crying, "Was it?" John yelled louder.

Dean nodded.

"Get ready for school Sam," John yelled.

Sam nodded and walked out of the room.

"What the fuck were you guys thinking?"

Cas wiped his eye.

"We were together before you and Maria were married," he said quietly.

John clenched his fists and punched the wall, leaving a large hole. "I didn't fucking raise you to be gay," he yelled.

Dean clenched his fists, "There's nothing wrong with being fucking gay dad!" He said.

"There's something wrong with being gay with your brother."

Dean clenched his fists. He got up and pulled Cas out of bed gently.

"Come on," he mumbled as he pulled Cas out of his room.

He walked to his room and shit and locked the door. Cas was crying on the floor. "It's ok," Dean said as he rubbed his back.

Cas sniffled. "No, Dean it's not," he said.

A soft knock came from the door, "Cas, honey, can we talk?" Maria asked.

Cas got up and pushed Dean away. Dean was slightly hurt at this. He could hear outside his door Cas and his mom talking.

"I'm so sorry mom," Cas said as he hugged her.

Maria smiled, "It's ok sweetie," she said rubbing his back. "But you can't keep on dating him," she said.

Cas nodded, "Ok," he said.

Deans heart sank.

"Let's get you ready for school," Maria said with a small smile.

Dean couldn't hear them anymore and he crawled on his bed. He heard a knock at his door. "What?" He asked.

Cas entered the room and shifted on his feet. "Look Dean, we," his voice cracked, "We can't be together anymore," he said.

Dean nodded and faced away from Cas. He heard Cas leave his room and close his door.

Dean sobbed into his pillow.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean decided to go to school the next day, he didn't leave his room until then. He shuffled to his locker and Jo came up to him. "What's got you in a bad mood?" She asked.

Dean glared at her and didn't answer.

"Oh come on," she said.

Dean put some stuff in his locker and took some stuff out. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Jo rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap Dean," she said. She instantly wish she hadn't because Dean collapsed to the ground. She helped him up, "Dean, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Dad found out, and, and," he buried his head in Jo's shirt.

Jo patted his back, knowing what he was going to say next. "I'm so sorry," she said. "You can come over to my house later, I'm going to go talk to Cas," she said cracking her knuckles.

"No, don't," he said.

"He broke your fucking heart, I'm talking to him," she said as she made sure Dean could stand on his own.

She walked in the direction of Cas' locker and pushed him against it, "What the fuck's your problem?" She asked.

Cas frowned, "Did Dean tell you?" He asked.

Jo put her arm to Cas' throat, making it difficult to breathe. "Why the fuck would you do that to him? He loves you!" She yelled. Another girl was there now.

"Get the fuck off of him,"She said pushing Jo.

Jo didn't move very far. She looked the girl in the eyes and the girl slowly backed away.

Jo turned her attention back to Cas. "Answer me you little shit," she said.

Cas coughed, "You really think I wanted to?" He asked.

Jo lowered her arm some.

"I had to! If I didn't I probably would've gotten kicked out and Dean would've been beaten up. I hate seeing him like this more than you do," he said.

Jo moved her arm. "Can you bring his stuff over to my house later on?" She asked.

Cas frowned, "Why?" He asked.

"Because Dean's coming over," she said.

Cas nodded, "Ok, how many nights?" He asked.

Jo shrugged, "I don't know, six," she said.

Cas nodded and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo jumped when she heard her doorbell ring. "I'll be right back," she told Dean.

She opened the door, "Thanks Cas," she said as she grabbed the book bag he was holding.

Cas did a half smile, "Can I talk to him?" He asked.

Jo nodded and let Cas inside. He went and sat next to Dean on the couch. Dean rolled his eyes

Jo was in the kitchen making something.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Cas said as he scooted closer to Dean.

Dean was quiet.

"Deannnnn," Cas said as he climbed on Deans lap.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Cas said as he placed his forehead against Deans.

Dean couldn't help but smile.

"I want you back," Cas whispered.

Dean nodded, "I want you back too," he said.

Cas smiled and kissed him. Jo walked out of the kitchen, "Glad to see you two made up," she said as she sat down on her recliner.

Cas smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you're in my house, I can do what ever I want," she said.

Dean smiled. "Where's your mom?" He asked.

Jo shrugged, "She said she's on a business trip or something," she said as Cas sat down next to Dean.

"You don't keep track of where she is?" Cas asked.

"Na, I don't really care. I'm going to go to bed soon, you guys can stay over but no fucking on the couch," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean and Cas laughed. "I would love to stay, but I don't want to worry my mom," Cas said as he got up.

"Don't tell them you know where I am," Dean said.

Cas nodded and placed a quick kiss on Deans lips.

"Bye," he said to both Jo and Dean.

"Bye," they said at the same time.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Wake up you lazy ass," Jo said as she shook Dean.

Dean groaned and turned around.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said as she walked off to the kitchen. Soon she was back with a bucket of ice cold water.

She poured it over him. Dean shot straight up. "It's about time, we're late," Jo said.

Dean glared at her, "So you choose to dump water on me?" He asked.

Jo shrugged, "Yes, now hurry your ass up and get changed," she said.

Dean rolled his eyes and did as told. Jo was waiting in her car. "It's about time," she said.

Dean ignored her comment and looked out his window.

They drove into the school parking lot.

Dean went through all his classes quickly and when school was over decided to go get something to eat with Cas and Jo.

Dean sat next to Cas and Jo sat across from them. "Is dad still mad?" Dean asked Cas.

Cas shrugged, "A little, but he's not as mad as he was."

Jo was now picking at her frys.

"You should come back," Cas said.

"I agree with fake eyes," Jo said.

"My eyes aren't fake," Cas said.

Jo laughed, "Ya, ok," she said sarcastically.

"They aren't."

Dean smiled, "I guess I will," he said.

Cas smiled, "Good," he said.

"Did you guys see Gabe today?" Jo asked interrupting.

"Yes," Dean and Cas said at the same time.

"Didn't he look hot?" She asked, "Wearing those tight skinny jeans and that tight band shirt."

Dean shrugged, "It did fit him nice," he said.

Cas elbowed him and Dean laughed. "If you want to win my attention wear that sweater," He said.

"Right once you wear those jeans," Cas said.

"Fine than, I'll wear them tomorrow," Dean said, "Only of you wear the sweater."

Cas shrugged, "Fine," he said.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean bit his lip as he walked through the door.

"Dad?" He called out nervously.

His dad emerged from the kitchen. Dean took a deep breath, "Dad, we aren't breaking up," he said pulling Cas closer to him.

His dad didn't react badly, "Ok, but if you show any," he paused, "Over affection, than it will be over," he said.

Dean frowned, he didn't expect it to be that easy, "That's it?" He asked.

"Don't make me change my mind," John said with a glare.

Dean nodded and went upstairs, followed by Cas. Cas smiled as he kissed Dean. Dean placed both his hands on Cas' back and pulled him closer. "What a birthday present," Dean said with a wide smile.

"Dean, I don't want any party or presents," Cas said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're going to get a birthday present and a party," Dean said.

Cas frowned, "I don't want one," he said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't like party's and presents," he said.

"Well, you're definitely going to get a present I have in mind," Dean said.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean pulled the cake out of the oven and let it cool. He started making the icing. He felt Cas wrap his hands around his waist. He smiled and turned around. "Happy birthday! Try this," he said as he held his finger out with icing on it to try.

Cas put his finger in his mouth and licked the icing off, the way he did it turned Dean on.

Cas smiled, "It's perfect," he sad as he kissed Dean.

"Gross, keep your lips to yourself," Sam mumbled as he walked in the kitchen.

Dean and Cas laughed. "Someone's in a good mood," Dean said sarcastically, "Haven't even told Cas happy birthday yet."

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down at the table with milk, a bowl, and cereal. "Happy birthday," he mumbled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited Gabe and Jo over," he said.

Cas rolled his eyes but nodded, "That's all you invited over right?" He asked.

Dean nodded.

Cas shrugged, "I guess that's fine," he said.

Dean smiled, "Good, now go get dressed in your sweater, I'll put on my jeans later," Dean said.

"Promise?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed, "Yes, I promise," he said as he smacked Cas' ass.

Sam rolled his eyes and Cas went upstairs.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas came downstairs dressed in his sweater and tight jeans. Dean grinned when he saw him. "You should wear that more often," he said running his hand through Cas' wet hair.

Sam rolled his eyes and put his bowl and spoon in the sink.

"Want to help me finish your cake?" Dean asked.

"No," he said truthfully.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, "Fine, go watch tv than or something," he said.

Cas smiled, "I will do just that."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Happy birthday," Gabe and Jo said at the same time when Dean opened the door with Cas at his side.

"Thanks," he said with an awkward smile.

Jo pushed her way inside, "So what are we doing today?" She asked.

Dean smiled, "I had lazer tag and a movie in mind," he said.

"We're so going to beat your asses," Jo said with a wide grin.

"Good luck with that," Cas said, "Been practicing my aim."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Ok, you guys can't shoot each other till the bell goes off, no aiming for eyes, blah blah blah, have fun," the man at the laser tag place said as he opened the wide doors.

Cas and Dean split up from Gabe and Jo. They went up to the highest point they could find and stayed there for a while. "Gabe and Jo, down there," he said pointing to a small rock wall that led to a dead end. Cas nodded and they shot at the same time, hitting directly in the chest.

Jo quickly turned around and shot up, she just missed Dean. He grinned. Dean and Cas went to another spot that was in the shape of a tent. They heard footsteps approaching and got ready to aim. Gabe quickly shot Dean in the chest and him and Jo ran away.

"Crap," Dean said.

The game went on like this where they all shot each other whenever they had the chance. In the end Dean and Cas won.

"What were you saying about kicking our asses?" Cas asked.

"Shut up birthday boy, I let you win," Jo said.

Cas grinned, "Ya, ok," he said sarcastically.

They all went back to the house to watch a movie and eat cake. "Presents or cake first?" Dean asked.

John, Sam, and Maria were there helping carrying the cake to the kitchen table. "Ok, presents first," John said with a smile.

Cas smiled and opened all of them, most of them were gift cards and money, "I'll be right back," Maria said as she ran to her room. A few seconds later she was back with a kitten in her hands.

Cas smiled, he happily picked up the kitten from Maria's arms. They helped him decide what to name it and then John and Maria left them all alone to watch a movie.

They decided on Saw. Cas was snuggling his kitten most of the movie. When the movie was done Jo and Gabe left and it was nine.

Dean smiled, "Ready for your present?" Dean asked as he led Cas up the stairs. Cas left Fluffy, his cat, downstairs.

Cas nodded with a big smile on his face. Dean closed his door and locked it. Dean sat on Cas' lap and rubbed his hips against Cas'.

They both had grins plastered across their faces. Dean pulled both of their shirts off. He placed kisses down Cas' stomach. He stopped when he reached Cas' jeans. He quickly fumbled with the button and then pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his erection.

Dean smiled and wrapped his mouth around the tip of Cas' cock. He teased him a little before bobbing his head up and down. Cas groaned. Dean sucked harder causing Cas to groan louder, "Shh Cas," Dean said. Cas nodded and Dean pulled his mouth away, finishing Cas' orgasm with a hand job. Cas groaned one last time and Dean smiled and got up. He grabbed his shirt off the ground and wiped his hands off.

Cas pulled Dean close and pinned him to the bed, "It's only fair if I pay you back," he said.

Dean shook his head, "Nope, this is your birthday not mine," he said.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'll pay you back soon enough," he said as he kissed Dean.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean snuggled his nose in Cas' hair. He wrapped his arm around Cas and smiled. "Good morning," Cas mumbled as he turned around.

Dean smiled, "Good morning," he did as placed a kiss on Cas' nose. "Want pancakes for breakfast?" He asked.

Cas smiled, "You're such a girl," he said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Ok, pancakes it is," he said as he got up.

Cas rolled over in Deans bed. "I'm going to sleep for longer," he said.

Dean nodded and went downstairs. Sam was watching cartoons on the tv. "Hey Sammy," he said.

Sam nodded, "Hey, can you guys, like, keep it down when you're, having sex or whatever?" He asked.

Dean laughed. "Only because you asked," he said as he ruffled Sam's hair.

Sam pushed his hand out of his hair and turned his attention back to the tv.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Wake up," Dean said as he shook Cas.

Cas groaned and turned around.

Dean smiled, "You asked for it," he said as he picked Cas up.

"Dean, put me down," Cas demanded.

"Nope, it's ten and you've already slept in long enough," he said making his way downstairs.

Cas rolled his eyes and laid his head down on Deans shoulder. "But I'm tired," he complained as he wrapped his arms around Dean.

Dean smiled. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Fine," he said.

He made his way back upstairs and put Cas on his own bed. "There," he said.

He was about to walk out but Cas pulled him down next to him. "Stay here," he mumbled.

Dean did as told and wrapped his arms around Cas. Cas smiled and put his head on Deans chest.

They laid like that until Cas decided he was done sleeping which was an hour and thirty minutes later. "It's about time," Dean said.

Cas smiled and rolled his eyes. "You know I like to sleep in," he said.

Dean kissed the tip of his nose then got up. "I was going to make pancakes but it's lunch time," he said.

Cas frowned, "But I want pancakes," he complained.

Dean smiled, "Should've woke up when I told you to," he said as he opened Cas' blinds, which practically blinded Cas.

"Ugh, shut the blinds," he mumbled.

Dean shut them halfway than sat Cas up. "If you get up now I'll still make pancakes," he said.

Cas rubbed his eyes and got up. "Fine," he said as he made his way over to Dean who was now standing in the doorway.

Dean kissed his forehead, "Now, go get dressed, Sam wouldn't enjoy seeing you in your boxers," he said with a laugh.

Cas rolled his eyes, "Can I just put on sweats?" he asked as he ruffled through his dresser.

Dean shrugged, "The less clothes the better," he said.

Cas smiled and playfully hit him with his sweats. Dean grinned and walked downstairs.

Moments later Cas was sitting on the couch next to Sam watching cartoons. "Do you want pancakes too?" he asked.

Sam nodded, "You're such a girl," he said with a small laugh.

Dean rolled his eyes yet he couldn't bring the smile off his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up and frowned when he didn't feel Cas near him. He got up and walked downstairs where Cas was sitting. "Dean," he whispered quietly.

Dean frowned and raced towards him, "What's wrong?" he asked as he cradled him in his arms.

"Sam, he, he's been drafted," Cas whispered.

"What? Drafted for what? We're not in a war," Dean said.

Cas flicked the tv on. The news was on and as it turned out, there was a war. Just declared last night. The president declared war on Syria. That meant we would be attacked by more than one country, like Russia.

Cas let out a small sob.

"Why Sam? He's to young, where is he?" Dean asked as he shot to his feet.

"They want young ones, around thirteen, they," he paused, "They're supposed to be used as bait," he said quietly.

"Where the hell is Sam?" Den asked again.

Cas pointed to the kitchen, "He's in there," he said.

Dean raced to the kitchen and saw Sam standing there with a book bag slung over his shoulder and tears falling down his face. "I don't want to go dad," he said as he hugged John.

"I know son, I would trade in for you in a heartbeat, I've tried, but they wouldn't allow it," he said.

Sam pulled away and wiped a tear away. "I'll go," Dean said quietly.

John frowned, he didn't want to say no, but he didn't want to say yes. "Dean," he started.

"No dad, I will go," he interrupted, "When will they get here?"

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Bye," Dean whispered as he was dragged out the door.

"Dean! No, he can't go! Dean," Cas yelled.

Dean hung his head as he was carried out of the house by two military men. "I promise you'll see me again," he said. That was the last Cas heard.

Dean was shoved into the back of a car with another kid, around Sam's age. He was trembling and was probably scared out of his mind. "You ok?" Dean asked.

The kid looked up, he had blue eyes that reminded Dean of Cas'. "Are any of us really 'alright'?" he asked as he tapped his fingers against his leg.

Dean furrowed his brow, "I mean, som-"

"No! No one is alright! The government, they're out to get us man," the kid said quietly.

_This kid is definitely brain washed,_ Dean though. "Ya, ok," he said as he looked out his window, at his neighbor hood fading in the distance.

"You know, just because I'm young, doesn't mean I'm an idiot," he said.

"I never said that," Dean said.

"But you thought about saying it," the kid said as he stopped tapping his fingers and started fumbling with his watch.

Dean rolled his eyes, he didn't feel like arguing with a thirteen-year old.

The car drove until they got to the local airport. "Alright, listen here you two," the man driving said, "If you two even _try_ to run away, you will be shot. If you put up a fight, you will be shot. If you,"

"Ya, ya, we get it, if we do something that we're not supposed to we'll be shot," the kid said.

Dean stared at him with wide eyes. The solider who was driving clenched his fist, "Get out of the car," he said to both of them. They did as told and outside the door were two solders on either side. "Dean Winchester, when you land in Syria you will get a gun, I assume you know how to shoot?" The solider asked.

Dean nodded, "Yes sir," he said as the man led him into the airport. The airport was filled with drafted people, all but a couple were boys or men. Occasionally there would be a woman.

The man led him into a line by a sign that read _Flight 8B_. The boy from the car was behind him and his lip was bleeding, he was probably punched.

The line slowly moved as people got on the airplane outside. It was surprisingly quiet, considering there was so many people in the airport.

"This is very sudden," Dean said to the solder that led him here.

He nodded, "I know, I didn't expect to start drafting for at least another month. You're doing better than most other people here, why is that?" the solider asked.

"Well, I wasn't the one drafted, my brother was, but I volunteered and I guess I just have to stay stong," he said as he walked through the gate.

"That can't be it, those people are usually the weakest," The solider said.

Dean shrugged, "I'm different."

The solider nodded and walked into the plane. He sat on the outside of the chair and Dean was on the inside. "Going to war isn't all that bad, it's better if you have someone to go home to, than you're determined to do your best," he said.

Dean smiled, "I have two people to look forward to seeing soon."

The solider smiled too, "Your brother and a girl?" he asked.

"Something like that," Dean said.

The solider decided to be quiet.

It was quiet the way there. Dean ended up falling asleep. The solider next to him woke him up when they landed. Dean groaned, "Cas let me sleep," he mumbled before remembering that he was on a plane and in Syria.

"Who's Cas? You're brother?" The solder asked.

Dean laughed, because he was his brother, but he was also much more than that. "Ya, step-brother," he said.

The solider nodded and got up, followed by Dean. They walked in a slow-moving line until they reached two men with guns. "Here, take this and follow your partner," they both said in union.

"I'm assuming you're my partner?" Dean asked the solider.

"You catch on quickly," he said with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas was on his side. He couldn't sleep without the reassuring arm of Dean wrapped around him. No matter how hot it was, he was cold. John walked in the room, "You ok?" he asked.

Cas nodded and stared blankly at the wall, "Ya, it's just suprising how fast it all happened," he said.

John did a sad smile, "I know, dinner's almost done, do you want to eat with us?" he asked.

Cas shook his head, "No, I'm not hungry."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean looked around the small camp. "This is it kid, be ready for the worst back pains in your life," The solider said as he threw his bag on the bunk below Deans.

Dean did a half-smile, "I never got your name," he said.

"I'm Bill," The solider said.

Dean smiled. "So, what do we do? Just wait around?" Dean asked.

"Until they send us on a mission. Which, if you're lucky, might be for food," he said.

"They send us on missions for food?" Dean asked.

Bill nodded and kicked his boots off. "If you're lucky," he said as he slid under the thin cover on his bed. Dean climbed to his bed and did the same.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Cas, honey, are you sure you don't want lunch?" Maria asked as she gave Sam a sandwich.

"No thanks, I ate earlier," he lied.

Maria nodded and washed her hands in the sink. "Everything will be ok," she said with a sad smile.

Cas nodded, "I bet it will, but Dean's in another country and no one gives a fuck," he said.

Maria didn't mind he said a bad word, he started doing this since Dean left, "Honey, we do care, but there's nothing we can do about it," she said placing a hand on Cas' shoulder.

Cas brushed it off and got up, "I'm tired," he mumbled as he walked upstairs.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Wake up! All of you lazy, cheap, idiots," A man said as he started pacing the room, smacking anyone who wasn't quick to get up.

Dean made his way up and slid his boots on. Bill was already up and ready, standing at the edge of the bed perfectly straight with his hands behind his back.

Dean did the same he did.

"The following people will be hunting today, Adam Matrix, Seth Mcgoen, Bart Grudoe, Raymond Fisherman, Dean Winchester, and Bill Martin," he yelled, "Adam will be leading the group." He added.

The small group followed Adam out the door and were led into a forest. "What are we hunting for?" Dean asked.

Bill grinned, "Food," he said as he loaded his gun. Dean did the same. "Why don't they supply us with food?" he asked.

"Because the government is a cheap piece of shit," Bill muttered.

Dean shrugged.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Hi Mr Winchester, is Cas here?" Jo asked as she stood at the door.

John nodded, "Ya, he's upstairs, but he probably won't talk," he said as he invited her inside.

She smiled, "Can I go see him?" she asked.

John nodded and Jo went upstairs. "Good morning lazy fuck," she said as she shook Cas.

Cas groaned and opened his eyes, "Jo?" he asked.

Jo nodded, "Yep, now get up and get ready, we're going to go play laser tag," she said with a smile.

Cas rolled his eyes, "You're going to go play laser tag," he corrected.

Jo pulled him up to his feet, he was wearing Jeans and no T-shirt. Jo skipped over to his dresser and pulled out a white T-shirt. "Here, put this on," she said tossing it to Cas.

Cas let it hit him and fall to the ground. Jo rolled her eyes, she grabbed the shirt off the ground and managed to put it on Cas. "Now let's go," she said as she pulled Cas downstairs.

"Bye Mr Winchester, we're going to go play laser tag," she said as she pulled Cas out the door and into her car.

"Why are you doing this?" Cas mumbled.

"Because you need social interaction or else you're going to become a zombie who sleeps all day and eats nothing," she said.

"I don't _need_ social interaction," Cas mumbled.

"Yes, you do. Look, just because you don't have Dean here doesn't mean you have an excuse to stop doing things. Think about how John must feel! He's probably devastated! You're being selfish, you're not the only one who's sad Dean isn't here, Cas!" Jo practically yelled.

Cas looked down, "I'm not being selfish," he mumbled.

"Ya, you kind of are, not quit acting like you're the only one who cares about him," she said.

Cas clenched his fists, "Fine, but I'm not playing laser tag, maybe a movie."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

They didn't get much food, a couple of birds and that was it, luckily the cooks at the camp could turn little into a lot.

Bill sighed as he took a sip of his soup, "Man, it blows not being able to drink," he said.

Dean was being quiet.

"Hey, kid, you all right?" Bill asked.

Dean snapped out of his gaze and nodded, "Ya, just thinking. Bill, what normally happens to kids my age?" he asked as he took a spoonful of soup.

"To be honest, most of them end up dying, it's usually quick deaths though, like bombs," Bill said as he sipped some more broth.

Dean nodded and looked down, "I don't want to break my promise," he mumbled.

"Promise?" Bill asked.

Dean nodded, "Ya, I made a promise to Ca, to someone special, and I really don't want to break it."

Bill didn't hear him start to say Cas. "This someone special, is she your girlfriend?"

"No, well kind of," Dean said.

Bill frowned, "Someone can't be 'kind of' your girlfriend, they either are or they aren't," he said.

"Well than no, look I rather not explain my love life to a man I barely know," Dean said.

Bill held his hands up, "Ok, ok, no need to get your panties in a twist," he said.

Dean looked down at his soup, "I'm sorry, it's just complicated."

Bill did a half-smile, "It's ok. I used to have a girl, she died though," Bill said.

Dean stared at his soup more, "What happened?" he asked.

"She went crazy, she was a private detective and was working on a case when she just lost it and shot herself," Bill said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Dean mumbled.

"Don't be, everyone has their time," he said.

Dean sighed and nodded.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Jo laughed, "That movie was terrible," she said.

Cas smiled, "It wasn't that bad," he said.

"Oh come on, 'I will avenge you because you're my sister' that's so stupid! He didn't even like her, why avenge her?" She asked.

Cas laughed and shrugged, "I guess it was pretty bad," he said.

Jo smiled and parked the car. "Bye Cas," she said with a smile.

Cas smiled, "Bye, and thank you," he said as he got out of the car.

He walked into his house and was surprised to see only Sam was home. "Hey Sam, where's mom and dad?" he asked.

"They went shopping or something," he said as he tapped his pen against the table.

The house phone rang and Cas went to answer it, "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello, is this the household of Dean Winchester?" A man on the other side of the phone asked.

Worry struck Cas' chest, "Ya, yes, it is, why?" He asked quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

The man on the phone laughed, "Don't worry, everything is fine. We just wanted to tell you that a bank account will be opened under Dean's name. We will send a note about it in the mail also."

Relief flushed over Cas' chest, "Okay, thank you sir," he said.

"No problem," The man said as he hung up the phone.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean sighed as he got up from his bed. It was really hot in Syria. Bill was already standing at the end of the bed standing in the same place that he was yesterday. Dean pulled his boots on and did the same.

"Alright, you two, on guard," The man who told them they were hunting yesterday told Dean and Bill.

He started naming other drills for people, some people got to train, which Dean wanted to do. He and Bill walked to the front of the camp and stood on either side of the doors.

"This blows," Bill muttered.

"It's not that bad," Dean said as he loaded his gun than unloaded it.

"Dude, all you do is stand around all day, if you're lucky than a spy from the other side will come but that's not to often," Bill said.

"How is that lucky?" Dean asked.

"Because its action, you get to blow his brains out!" Bill explained.

Dean smiled and shrugged. The man who woke them up came up to Dean and Bill, "You two will be going with Adam again," he said.

"Are we hunting , sir?" Bill asked.

"No, you're going to scope out some land mines," he said as two people took Dean and Bills place.

"Shit," Bill mumbled as Adam led the group out of the base.

"Land mines? Isn't that dangerous?" Dean asked nervously.

Bill nodded, "Ya, that's actually how my buddy died," he said as he wrapped his hand around the dog tag on his neck.

Dean frowned. He didn't know what to say, I'm sorry? He didn't even know the guy.

"Okay group, follow every step I take, one misstep could kill us all," Adam yelled.

They were led into a small, desert field. Everyone followed Adam's lead. Every now and then someone would start humming but when they did the person behind them whacked them on the head.

Dean kept on walking until he heard a click from above. "Shit," he heard Adam say. "Who stepped on it?" he yelled.

Someone started to shift, "No body move! Stay perfectly still," he yelled as he carefully walked around to check everyone's feet.

"It, it was me sir," Bill said.

Dean's eyes widened. "I told you to follow my every step!" Adam yelled.

"I'm sorry sir," Bill said.

"Everyone clear out of the way, go back the way we came! No one step on another land mine!" Adam demanded. Dean was the only one who didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me boy?" Adam asked.

Dean swallowed, "Yes sir," he said.

"Than go!" Adam yelled.

Dean shook his head, "I can't sir," he said.

Adam clenched his fists.

"Dean, go," Bill said calmly.

Dean shook his head, "No," he said.

Bill now clenched his fists too, "Listen boy, you made a promise, and you will keep it," Bill yelled.

"You're not going to die," Dean said.

"GO DEAN," Bill yelled.

Dean looked down. He clenched his fists, "Fine," he said quietly.

Bill looked down at his feet, "Will you be able to defuse it sir?" He asked Adam.

Adam frowned, "I don't think so," he said.

Bill nodded, "Ok, go and I'll step off of it," he said quietly.

Adam shook his head. "No, do this carefully, I'm going to place my foot where your's is, then you run, don't step on anything, just run," Adam demanded.

"Sir," Bill started.

"Do as I say," Adam yelled as he took off his dog tag and handed it to Bill, "Give this to the sergeant," he said as he placed his foot over the land mine.

Bill nodded and ran to the rest of the group, being careful not to step on anything. Dean frowned when he saw him, "Adam's out there, isn't he?" Dean asked quietly.

Bill nodded, "Yes, everyone walk back to the base, don't look back," he said as they started walking.

An explosion sounded behind them, but none of them looked back.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

_"I love you Dean," Cas said._

_Dean smiled, "I love you too," he said as he hugged Cas, but right when their body's were about to meet, they were separated by a large, water force field of some sort._

_Cas smiled, "This is what you asked for," he said, but it wasn't his voice, had Dean forgotten his voice?_

_"I didn't ask for this," Dean said as he reached his hand out to touch the water. _

_"Yes, you did, don't you remember? You took Sam's spot, we could be together," Cas said as he started walking along the wall, with every step he took, he seemed to dissolve some. _

_Dean shook his head, "I did that to protect him," he said._

_Cas turned towards him, "What about me Dean?" He asked as he dissolved completely._

Dean woke with a start. "What's the matter?" Bill asked as he pulled his boots on.

Dean shook his head, "It's nothing."

Bill raised an eyebrow, "Bad dreams?" He asked as he stood by the edge of the bed.

Dean nodded and followed, "Ya."

Bill did a half smile, "You'll get used to them," he said.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas sighed when he remembered Dean wasn't there. He got up and ran his hand through his hair. He walked downstairs and was surprised to see Sam was up. "Do you think Dean is having fun?" Sam asked.

Cas shrugged, "I don't know," he said as he sat down.

Someone knocked on the door and Cas sighed and got up, "Yes?" he asked a he answered it.

"Hey, dip-shit, want to do something today?" Jo asked as she pushed her way inside.

Cas sighed, "I have a phone you know," he said.

"I know, but you wouldn't answer if I texted you," she said as she made her way into the kitchen. "Hey Sam," she said as she pulled a cup out of their cabinet and filled it with water.

"Do you do this to everyone?" Cas asked.

Jo smiled, "Only to certain people," she said as she leaned against the counter, "What do you want to do today? Shopping?" She asked.

Cas shrugged, "I don't care," he said.

Jo smiled, "Shopping it is."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean fell asleep in no time, sadly he had more dreams.

_Cas smiled and laughed with Jo. "Cas! Cas!" Dean called._

_Cas didn't turn around. He continued to laugh with Jo. The scene shifted and Cas was standing next to Sam, but Sam was frozen in place. Cas turned around, "Hello Dean," he said with a warm smile. "I made something for you," he said as he held out his hands. Dean reached for them but with every inch he neared Cas, Cas moved back four inches. _

_"What is it?" Dean asked._

_"It's a grave, I think it would look lovely over your body," he said as he revealed a white, marble gravestone. "Or do you want black?"_

_"I, I don't want a gravestone," he said quietly._

_Cas frowned, "But Dean, I made it just for you, I'm the one killing you, can't I make you a grave for all the stuff I did?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side._

_Dean shook his head, "You aren't killing me," he said._

_"Yes, Dean, I am. At your funeral I think you should wear grey, not black. Maybe white, just to mix things up a little," Cas said._

_"I won't have a funeral for a long time," Dean said._

_Cas smiled, an evil smile, "Don't be so sure about that," he said. Right when he finished talking he was gone. _


	11. Chapter 11

Dean frowned as he got up. He was up and ready earlier than Bill. They were assigned to the land mines again.

Bill noticed Dean was quieter than normal, "Hey, is everything all right?" Bill asked.

Dean nodded and kicked a small pebble. "What's the fucking point of checking out land mines?" He asked as they neared the open field.

Bill shrugged. "I don't kn," he was cut off by a gun shot. "Everyone take cover!" He yelled as he ducked behind a tree.

Dean did the same. Another gunshot sounded and a guy to Dean's left fell to the ground. "Shit," Dean said as he aimed his gun at nothing. More gunshots sounded. "Bill, where the hell are they?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"I don't know," Bill said as he also searched.

More gunshots. Dean felt a piercing pain in his shoulder, than his lower stomach. Luckily the shot at the lower stomach just pierced him and did no damage. "Bill," Dean called as his vision started to blur.

Bill looked over and his eyes widened. "Everyone! Go back the way you came from! Now," He yelled as he ran towards Dean and scooped him up. He followed the rest of the group and didn't stop running till he reached the camp. Someone else had picked up the man who fell earlier.

Bill ran him to the medic.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Hello?" John asked as he picked up the phone.

Cas couldn't hear who was on the other side.

"What! Is he ok? Where is he?" John yelled.

Cas dropped his pencil. John hung up the phone. "Cas, go get Sam and Maria now," He said as he frantically searched for his keys.

Cas did as told and ran upstairs. "Sam, go see dad," he said as he just briefly stuck his head in Sam's room. He then told Maria. In no time they all were in the car and on their way to the hospital.

"What happened to him?" Cas asked quietly.

John sighed, "He was shot, the man on the phone said he's in coma," he said as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

They all climbed out of the car and made their way inside. "Here to see Dean Winchester," John said to the nurse at the front desk.

She smiled, "Right this way," She said as she got up and led them to a small room. "I would only go in two at a time, someone's already in there," The nurse suggested.

John nodded, "Me and Cas will go in first," he said as the nurse let him inside. By the bed was a man dressed in camo. He had black hair that was cut in a neat buzz-cut. His eyes were closed and his hands were together, Cas assumed he was praying. He looked up when he heard the door open.

Cas rushed to Dean's side. "You must be his dad," The man said to John.

John nodded, "Ya, I'm John Winchester, you are?" he asked.

"I'm Bill Martin, a friend of Deans," he said with a sad smile.

John nodded. The room was quiet except for the steady beat of the heart machine. Every now and then Dean's nose would twitch.

Cas sat down and held his hand. "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Well, we were going to inspect a couple of land mines, but we were attacked," Bill said.

Cas nodded and squeezed Deans hand.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

_"You actually kept your promise, you're here Dean, but not for long," Cas said as he sharpened a stick with a knife._

_"I will be here for long," Dean said._

_"Are you sure?" Cas asked._

_Dean frowned. "No," he said._

_Cas smiled and examined the stick. "This is sharp enough," he said as he slowly got off the ground. Dean tried to move but his feet were stuck to the lunged at him and drove the stick through his heart._

Dean woke with a start. "Dean?" Cas asked equitably.

Dean relaxed a little when he heard his voice, after having heard a different voice, Cas' real one sounded soothing.

Dean nodded and looked around the room. Bill and Sam were there. "Sammy," he said with a small smile. Sam smiled too.

"I'll get dad," he said.

Dean pulled Cas close to him, so they were hugging, "I missed you," he said as he kissed him.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You two sure are lovey dovey for brothers," he said.

Cas blushed and pulled away. "It's kind of complicated," he said as his dad walked inside.

"Dean," John said as he went up to Dean and hugged him.

"Ow, dad, that hurts," he mumbled.

John pulled away. Bill's phone started ringing. "I got to take this," he said as he exited the room.

The room was once again quiet. A nurse walked in and smile. "Hello Dean, I'm happy to see you're up, how are you feeling?" She asked as she checked some machines and copied some stuff onto her clipboard.

"I'm fine, it hurts a little though," he said.

"I know, I'm sorry, but we can't give you any more pain killers for a couple of more hours," She said as she copied down one final thing on her clipboard.

"Do you want anything?" She asked.

"A cup of water would be nice," Dean said.

The nurse nodded and exited the room, a minute later she was back with a bottle of water. "Here, I'm going to sit you up so you don't choke," she said as she angeled his bed upwards.

Dean thanked her and she walked out of the room. "Earlier I was talking to the doctor, he said you can come home in a couple of days," John said.

Dean smiled and nodded.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

A couple of days passed by quickly. Before Dean knew it he had crutches and was walking out of the hospital. Due to the bullet would on his lower stomach he wasn't allowed to walk without them.

When they all got home it was nine at night. "Go get some sleep," John said with a smile.

Dean did as told and mad his way upstairs, which was very hard to do with crutches. Cas stood behind him and helped him. He walked to Cas' room and smiled as he sat down. "I missed you," he said.

Cas smiled, "I missed you too," he said as he laid down next to Dean, this time Cas was the one with his nose in Dean's hair.

Dean started dreaming again.

_"Can't you feel yourself dying? I can see the life fade from your eyes," Cas said as he looked at the bloody stick in his hands._

_"You're not killing me Cas, you can't be the one killing me," Dean said._

_"Don't be so sure of yourself, I've been the enemy all along."_

That was all Dean decided to hear. He woke up slowly, making sure not to wake up Cas. He went to go sleep in his own bed, hopefully the dreams wouldn't haunt him there.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas woke up. He frowned when he realized Dean wasn't there. He got up and put a shirt on. He went downstairs, not bothering to look in Dean's room for him.

"Are mom and dad at work?" Cas asked Sam.

Sam nodded and continued to eat his cereal.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"He's upstairs," Sam answered.

Cas frowned and walked back upstairs. He opened Dean's door. "Dean?" He asked.

Dean bolted up, "Don't hurt me," he yelled.

Cas furrowed his brow, "Hurt you? Dean, I would never hurt you, what's wrong?" Cas asked as he walked over to Dean and put his arms around him.

Dean was shaking, "Nothing, it's nothing," he said as he took deep breaths.

Cas frowned, "Dean, you can tell me an-"

"Cas, just stop, it's nothing," he said as he pushed past him and grabbed his crutches.

Cas stopped him, "Dean, what the hell is wrong?" He asked.

"What are you going to do? Strap me to a chair and torture me till I tell you?" He asked as he pushed past Cas and made his way downstairs. Cas followed.

"Dean, if you don't tell me what's wr-"

"You're wrong! Okay? It's you!" Dean yelled.

"Wait, what?" Cas asked.

Dean fell to the ground and held his head in his hands. Sam was now out of the kitchen. "What happened?" He asked.

"I, I don't know," Cas said.

Dean got up, "Just, leave me alone," he said as he went upstairs. Dean closed his door and locked it. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jo's number.

"Dean? Since when did you get back?" She asked.

"Look, can you just come pick me up, please," he asked.

"Ya, sure, I'll be there soon," she said, noticing Dean was sad.

She was there soon and Dean managed to get out un-noticed. "What's wrong?" Jo asked as she took her car out of park.

"A lot of things, I'll tell you over lunch," he said.

Jo nodded and drove to the nearest burger joint. Dean spilled out everything he's been keeping inside of him, dreams, thoughts, everything.

Jo frowned when he finished his story, "I see your point, but they're just dreams," she said.

"Ya, dreams that happen over and over, each with a different twist, when something happens, I can feel it," Dean said.

"You can feel most things that happen in dreams, they're psychological," She said as she took a bite of her burger.

Dean took a shaky breath, "I know Jo, but these, these are different."

Jo sighed, "Look, I can't help you, maybe you need a therapist or something," she said.

Dean shook his head, "I don't want to go to a therapist," he said as he ate some frys.

"Than maybe you should just tell Cas," Jo suggested.

"He would make everything work out in his favor though," Dean said.

Jo rolled her eyes, "From what it sounds like, you don't want him anymore."

"No, I do, it's just tha-"

"Dean, all I can say is talk to him about it."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean sighed and knocked on Cas' door. "Cas? Can, can I talk to you?" he asked.

He heard footsteps and then the door opened. "Cas, I'm sorry, it's just."

"Don't be sorry if you don't mean it," Cas said as he sat back down at his desk which had papers scattered across the top. Cas shook his head and started laughing, "I should've known," he said.

Dena frowned, "Known what?"

"That you wouldn't come back the same. Who ever does? How many people did you see die?" Cas asked.

Dean looked down, "Two," he said.

Cas laughed and shook his head again, "Well, it's been nice knowing you," he said.

"Cas, that's not what's going on," Dean said.

"Oh ya, than what is?" Cas asked.

"You're killing me," Dean whispered.

"I'm killing you? How the fuck am _I_ killing _you?" _Cas yelled.

"In my dreams," Dean was cut off.

"Oh, so now you're letting dreams control your life! How wonderful! Why the fuck would you listen to your dreams?" Cas yelled.

Dean sighed, "Because they scare me, you literally stabbed me in one, and I felt it, every pain, every little twist, I felt it all."

"And you're letting your dreams control you act- you know what? I really don't give a fuck anymore, just get out," Cas said as he pointed towards his door.

"Cas," Dean started.

"No, get out Dean," Cas demanded.

Dean did as told. The last thing Cas could hear Dean say was, "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

_"You shouldn't have made me angry," Cas said as he ran through the forest. _

_"You made yourself angry," Dean said as he frantically searched for him._

_Cas' laugh sounded through the forest. "Dean, Dean," Cas' voice turned into Sam's._

"Dean, wake up," Sam said as he shook Dean.

Dean groaned and opened his eyes, "It's early," he mumbled.

"It's three in the afternoon," Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat up. When his feet hit the hardwood floor it was cold. "Why do I have to wake up anyways?" Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Because I'm hungry," Sam said as he pulled Dean up.

"Get Cas to make you something."

Sam laughed, "Cas can't cook," he said.

Dean sighed and got up, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Pizza," Sam said with a smile.

"All you have to do is turn the oven on and put it in the oven," Dean said.

"I don't want to," Sam said as he pulled Dean downstairs.

Downstairs Cas was laying on the couch with a book. Dean smiled, then frowned. He walked in the kitchen and pulled a pizza out of the freezer. He turned the oven on and waited for it to pre-heat.

Cas walked into the kitchen and Dean hoped it was to talk to him, it wasn't. He grabbed a yogurt and walked back to the living room. Dean sighed and put the pizza in the oven, "Now you wait for seventeen minutes," Dean said as he left the kitchen.

"Cas," Dean said as he sat down on the recliner.

"What?" Cas asked, not looking up from his book.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, he was mostly begging though.

Cas sighed and put his book down. "Dean, I don't want to go out with you anymore," Cas said.

Dean frowned and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, but first of all, we're brothers, second of all, we're both guys, and third of all, you dream about me murdering you," Cas said.

Dean bit his lip and nodded. He went upstairs.

Cas sighed and hit his head against the back of the couch.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"Do you think your time in Syria might have to do with your violent dreams?" Deans therapist, Sandy, asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, to be honest, I kind of miss it there."

Sandy frowned, "You miss war?" she asked.

"No, but I miss it there. It was nice, warm, and sometimes quiet. It got my mind off a lot of things," Dean said as he looked around the small office.

Sandy nodded, "For your next appointment I would love to meet Cas, if that's ok with you?" she asked.

Dean shrugged, "It might not be ok with him."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

John forced Cas to go. He really didn't want to but both John and Maria agreed on it. Cas sighed as he sat down.

"Are you allowed to go back again after you already left?" Dean asked Sandy.

"I belive so, as long as you didn't violate any rules." Sandy said.

Cas frowned, "Go back?" he asked.

Sandy smiled, "Yes, Dean wants to go back to Syria."

Cas nodded, but he felt bad. He felt like Dean only wanted to go back because of him. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because I like it there," Dean said as he looked out the small window.

Cas decided not to ask him _Why_ again.

When the meeting was over John was stuck in traffic so Cas and Dean sat awkwardly it the small waiting room.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I don't want to make you go back to Syria," Cas said.

"You're not making me do anything," Dean mumbled.

"Well I feel like I am, and I feel horrible," Cas admitted.

"Well you can't stop me," Dean said as he got up and met John outside.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"You don't have to do this Dean," John said as they entered the airport.

"I know, I want to," He said as he gripped his book bag strap. A solider came up, he looked kind of like bill but he had green eyes and his hair was lighter.

"You ready kid?" He asked.

Dean nodded, "Bye," he said to his family, he didn't know he would never see them again.


	13. Chapter 13

The plane ride was longer than the first time Dean went to Syria. When he arrived he went back to the camp he was first in. A lot of new people were there. He didn't recognize anyone from before.

Dean sighed and threw his book bag on his assigned bunk. He sat down and slid his boots off. It was quiet expect for the occasional mummer of someone talking in their sleep. For some reason Dean couldn't go to sleep. He felt excited.

_"See Dean, I told you I would be the reason you died," Cas said as he stood across from Dean. Dean was tied down to a chair and was bleeding from several cuts Cas had created. "Do you finally belive me?"_

_"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Dean asked._

_Cas laughed, "If a fish begs a bear not to eat him, will it listen?" _

_Dean frowned. "Please," he begged._

_Cas smiled and walked up to him. He placed a kiss on Dean's lips. "Did you feel anything? The spark we had when we first met? I didn't."_

_"What's the point of you doing this?" Dean asked._

_"Finally, a good question. I enjoy seeing you in pain, it makes me feel, hmm, warm and fuzzy inside," Cas said as he slid the knife he held down Dean's cheek._

_Dean screamed._

_"See, that scream, the scream that cries 'Mommy, help me,' that's what I love to hear."_

Dean opened his eyes, it was still dark outside but people were getting ready for their day. He did as all the others were doing and stood at the edge of his bed. The general walked up and down, calling orders to everyone. When he got to Dean he laughed, "And you, I remember you," he said shaking his head.

Dean frowned, "You do sir?" he asked.

"Yes, you're the one who went home because of a little shot to the shoulder," he said jokingly.

Some of the other soldiers laughed and Dean had the urge to punch him. He decided not to say anything.

"You have guard duty," The General said as he continued walking.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"He does that to everyone," Ethan Richardson said. Ethan Richardson was the other one who was on guard.

"Sorry?" Dean asked.

"What he did to you, humiliate you, he does that to everyone," Ethan said.

Dean frowned, he wasn't really in the talking mood.

"People say he's such a dick because he was bullied when he was younger, they say it was for being gay but other people say he's the straightest guy they know," Ethan continued.

Dean sighed, "Look kid, that's great and all, but I honestly don't give a shit."

Ethan frowned, "Sorry, just trying to make the job more fun."

Dean decided to not say anything else so the kid would shut up. The rest of the day went by like this, Dean didn't really care though.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

"I know Jo, it's just I feel like it's all my fault," Cas said.

Jo smiled, "It's not," she reassured Cas.

Cas sighed, "It probably is, he probably wants to get as far away from me as possible, I don't blame him either."

"Goodness you two change emotions a lot, just write him a note or something," she said as she pulled into Cas' driveway.

Cas did write a note.

_Dear Dean,_

_I am so sorry for everything. I feel so bad for what I said and I was wrong. There's nothing wrong with anything between us. I want you back. I don't want you to be in Syria fighting some war that shouldn't even be happening. Sam misses you're cooking, you're the only one who can cook besides Maria, but she rarely does it. It's quiet here without you. No one really talks and everyone just kind of minds their own business. Dad has been quiet, so has Sam. I don't think Sam likes school much. He says people call him moose (Which I find kind of funny but if it offends him than I won't call him it.) Well anyways, what I'm trying to say is we all miss you, I love you._

_-Cas._

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Dean woke to the sound of gunshots. Other people were getting up and getting ready, Dean was guessing the enemy had found them. The general was giving everyone orders. They were all sent out in three groups. Dean was in the second one.

The general was yelling orders. The last order Dean heard before the bomb blew up was "Take cover."

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Cas frowned when he saw his letter was sent back to him. "Hey, mom," he froze when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Maria took a deep breath, "Go get John and Sam," she ordered.

Cas frowned and did as told. When he came back he was with them. "What's wrong honey?" John asked as he rushed to her side.

Her hand shook as she pushed a note into John's hands. John read it. He dropped it. "No, no," he mumbled shaking his head. He sat down at the kitchen table.

Cas raised an eyebrow and picked up the note.

_Dear Household of the Winchesters,_

_We are sorry to inform you that Dean Winchester died in the war. All that is left, which is his dog tag necklace, will be at the memorial to be picked up._

It said more but Cas refused to read the rest. He fell to the ground, tears streaming from his face. Maria walked over to him and helped him up, "It's ok sweetie," she said as she hugged him. Cas buried his face on her shoulder.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Sam was more shocked than sad. He didn't expect to loose his brother. Jo walked up to Cas. "Hey Cas, you holding up alright?" she asked.

Cas nodded and looked down to the ground, "Ya," he mumbled.

Jo patted him on the back, she could tell he was close to tears, "Hey, why don't you and I go see a movie soon?" she asked.

Cas nodded, if he was lucky it would get his mind off of things. The memorial went by slow for Cas, he drowned out most of the words that were said. John decided to give the dog tag necklace to Cas, because he seemed to be taking it the hardest.

Cas climbed in Jo's car. "What movie do you want to see?" she asked quietly.

Cas shrugged, he didn't really care. He looked out the window to the building. He saw Bill there, which was odd to him. He could've sworn he saw Dean, but he decided it was his imagination.


	14. Chapter 14 Eight Years Later

**Eight Years Later**

"I've got to run to the store, need anything?" Jo asked Cas as she picked up Sophie and handed her to Cas.

Cas smiled and shook his head, "No," he said as he cradled Sophie in his arms. Sophie was their baby. She was seven months old and she was a handful, but Cas loved her.

Jo smiled and placed a sloppy kiss on Cas' cheek, "Ok, text me if you change your mind," she said as she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked outside.

Sophie giggled and squirmed in Cas' arms. Cas smiled and walked into the kitchen, he sat her down in her booster chair and pulled out some baby food. Sophie giggled some more and clapped her hands. Cas grabbed a baby spoon and popped the lid of the baby food can.

He fed her until she decided she was done and wanted up. Cas picked her up and took her into her room. He put her down in her play pin and she crawled over to her toy bin. She pulled out a necklace. Cas frowned when she started chewing on it. "What do you have there?" he asked as he reached out slowly to grab it. Sophie too it out of her mouth and handed it to him.

Cas wiped it off on his shirt and looked at it. It was Deans. _How did this get in there?_ He asked himself. He smiled as he remembered things about Dean, like his smile, his hair, his everything. Cas quickly shook the images out of his head. He tucked the dog tag into his shirt pocket and jumped when he heard someone place a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Jo," he said as he got up. "You're back already?" he asked.

"I was only gone for thirty minutes, go put the groceries away," she said as she picked up Sophie.

Cas did as told and walked to the kitchen. "Hey, I think I'm going to go out for a bit, maybe get a drink, is that ok?" Cas asked as he put the milk in the fridge.

"Ya, that's fine," Jo said as she walked into the kitchen, "Did you already feed her?" She asked.

Cas nodded and threw the last plastic bag away. He grabbed his keys, "I'll be back soon, love you," he said as he pecked Jo's cheek.

Jo smiled, "Love you too," She said.

Cas walked outside and got in his car. He started the engine and drove to the cemetary. He did a sad smile as he approached Dean's grave. "Hey Dean, it's not like you can hear me or anything, but there's a chance," he said as he sat down. "Well, I haven't said hi in a while, so hi," Cas laughed a little, "I found this, well not me but Soph," he said as he pulled Dean's necklace out of his pocket. "You probably don't know who Sophie is, she's my child. She's only seven months old, she's really nice and I think she would love you. Sorry I didn't bring you flowers or anything, even though no part of you is here. I just wanted to leave this here, I though it would be the right thing to do," Cas said as he looked at the necklace in his hand. "I love you," he whispered as he dug a small hole and placed the necklace in it. He decided to stay there for a little longer.

Dean smiled and reached his hand out to touch Cas, his hand went through him, "I love you too," he said.

Cas shivered a little and wrapped his coat tighter around him, "Well, if you can hear me I guess I'll keep talking. I haven't talked to Sam in a while, he's probably doing fine though. Real smart. He's nineteen now I belive, he's probably in college or something. John and Maria are doing fine, they moved to California with Sam last summer," Cas laughed and shook his head, "You can't hear me," he said as he got up. He brushed the dirt off his jeans and got up.  
"I love you Dean," he said as he walked to his car.


End file.
